Trustworthy words
by ChibiNenn
Summary: Fran is acting strange and Bel wants to know what is wrong with the illusionist


Yeah, uhm this for Ejes who is awesome person and great fic writer :3_ (Read her awesome fic's people!)_ It's not so good that I promised it to be, sorry *bow* Sorry for the misspellings and the bad english and all that kind of things you may found there... ^^' Enjoooy~!

* * *

''Hey Froggie'' echoed a boy's voice in the aisle, ''The prince ate your dessert because you didn't come to eat it'' After that, a giggly laugh run through the aisle and it couldn't belong to anyone else than the genious of Varia, Belphegor. Also known as _Idiot fake prince _and _Fallen prince._

Fran squat in his bed, hugging his legs and pressing his head on his pale knees. He felt cold and more emotioneless than before. Maybe he was catching a cold? Hopefully not, the idiot prince would tease him until he dies on the bed and wither away.

Suddenly, he heard a demanding knock on the door, but the young illusionist was too lazy and reluctant to go and open the door. He knew who was there. And he also knew what would happen if he didn't open the door.

_Oh well, it's not that I would need a door or something..._

The knock hit on the door again, now more strongly. _One, two three..._ Fran counted calmly inside his head, and the door was picked open by a silver knife. The so called prince stood in front of the doorway, grinning wildly at the frog.

''Shishi~! Don't ignore the prince, you toad!'' as saying that, the blonde travelled inside the room, looking around the dark room, closing the door behind him. Silently he sneaked on to Fran's bed which was covered with the illusionists clothes and mission reports.

Fran didn't give a sign to the prince, he just sat there and stared to nowhere. He had that sombre look on his normal deadpan face, his normally vibrant green eyes were now so dark and insensitive, also his pale skin was now somehow paler than it has ever been. Something was wrong, Bel was sure of it, but what it was, that was the real question. Cheering up wasn't really a thing that Bel would do, and he definitely didn't want to cheer a stupid and perky frog up.

_But still, he hated that unhappy look on his kouhai's face._

Bel poked Fran's cheek softly. No response to the prince. He poked the teal haired boy on the frog hat with a knife. No response. Another knife. No response.

''What's wrong?'' Bel asked and stared at the younger boy, who now raised his look a bit at Bel. Bel tried to smile a little, but somehow he had a feeling that it looked more like he was trying to look like total freak with a thousand's of cockroaches on his pants and still trying to smile. That would be gross.

''What _would_ be wrong?'' was the silent respons from Fran.

''That is what the prince want's to know~! Uushishishi~!''

''Nothing is wrong, now leave fake prince-senpai''

''Shishi~! No.''

A sigh run out from the younger assasin's mouth as he started to look at nowhere again, thinking something. It was silent. If you tuned out the noise that came outside of Fran's room. Bel looked at the illusionist, and moved closer carefully.

''So tell me, frog'' the blonde ordered, ''I won't laugh''

_I won't laugh as much as I would like to laugh_ he added inside his head.

Once again, a sigh came from Fran's lips, deeper than the one before was. He raised slowly his look at Bel, and he sighed again. Seemed like he had no other choice than to tell the older assasin his little problem.

_Here goes nothing..._

''Well, you know that I have to go and free master from Vindice, right?'' Bel nodded couple of times, listening carefully the other boy. ''That is not really the problem'' Fran added, ''My problem is that...'' suddenly he silenced.

_Should I tell him after all? He would laugh at me. But I already started..._

Fran cleared his throat and let his eyes to wander around the messy and dark room. ''The problem is that…'' he said again.

_Here comes the part when the fake prince bursts out laughing…._

''You are afraid of ghosts?''

Fran startled. How in the hell did he know that? Bel smiled at the boy, laughing a little. ''You are afraid of ghosts and Vindice?'' he asked again, ''Shishishi~! A childish fear you have there, toad'' Fran muttered something to the assasin and hugged his legs tighter. A silence landed in the room after that comment of Bel's.

''But you'll be alright'' he added quickly, ''After all, you are one of the Varia quality''

Green eyes stared at the prince. Sure, his face was still deadpan, but an expert could see a suprised look on the boy's eyes. Was Bel actually trying to insult and cheer him up at the same time? Even if the older assasin failed the cheering up part pretty badly, Fran felt a little more comfortable after hearing prince's words.

They were not much of a help, but the illusionist was now much more relaxed.

Not much.

Just a little.

* * *

I hope you readers liked it, please review! I want to know what did you people think of it! :D


End file.
